Não se manda no coração
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: REESCRITA Você pode escolher muitas coisas, mas uma coisa que não se escolhe é por quem e quando se apaixonar. E parece que é sempre nos mais improváveis momentos, pois afinal quem disse que se manda no coração? DG Sem spoiles de HBP
1. Na Toca

_**Disclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da J.K. e bla bla bla, sem fins lucrativos (como se a minha fic desse dinheiro...). A única coisa que pode vir a ser meu seria os poemas que aprecem ocasionalmente, mas nem todos, eu aviso quais forem.

N/A: Sim...você já viu esse título antes, mas não se preocupe, não é plágio! Simplesmente um dia cansada de não sair do lugar, ler minha fic e não gostar do que leio, decido reescrever, com spoiles de Ordem da Fênix (NÃO PRETENDO COLOCAR HBP, mas já deu pré perceber que eu gosto de mudar as coisas pré-definidas), não que eu goste muito do produto final, mas melhorou consideravelmente. Se você já leu antes, aconselho a ler tudo novamente, porque mudei alguns capítulos quase que inteiros. Espero que gostem das modificações ( e de mim também!).

Capa: i22. photobucket . com /albums / b348/ sarahwm/ capafic.jpg (tirem os espaços) Feita por mimD Digam o que acharam!

Ahhh, queria agradecer por todos os reviews, e desculpe por terem sidos apagados (eu quase chorei por isso, mas é conseqüência...). Se eu não te mandei um e-mail,respondendo o seu review, como costumo fazer, me desculpe, mas OBRIGADAAAAA de montão D

Vamos agora ao que interessa :

_abrem as cortinas..._

_Capitulo I_

_Na toca_

Gina Weasley acordou assustada com o barulho de um baque surdo. Alguém xingou.

"Só pode ser Rony tropeçando nas escadas!".

Levantou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas correndo em direção ao irmão, afinal tinha uma pergunta que estava remoendo há muito tempo já.

Para que não desconfiassem, Gina sentou-se na mesa do café e começou a servir-se de cereal. Aproveitando que sua mãe tinha ido alimentar as galinhas, perguntou:

- Ahn, Rony, vamos ter visitas nestas férias? –ela perguntou tentando esconder sua ansiedade

- Não sei, por quê? - falou seu irmão enquanto mastigava panquecas.

"Droga, e agora? Eu não posso falar que era por curiosidade porque ele vai desconfiar! Já sei, vamos apelar pelo ponto fraco! Sempre dá certo quando a gente fala dela!".

- Nada, é que eu estava curiosa pra saber se a Mione vai vir aqui! Sabe, ela ficou de me contar umas novidades. Parece que o Krum havia a convidado pra ir passar as férias com ele – e deu uma insinuada nesse "com ele" - na Bulgária, e eu não fiquei sabendo se ela foi ou não. Eu não falo com ela há tempinho já. Mas então, já que você não sabe... - disfarçou.

Rony ficou muito vermelho, e Gina tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com o fato dele ter engasgado com o suco.

- Mesmo? Acho que ela não foi não, já que ela está vindo aqui hoje! Ela e o Harry estão vindo hoje, então isso significa que ela não foi, né? Ou não?-perguntou inseguro.

- Bom, acho que não! – disse Gina já saindo da sala.

Gina subiu as escadas rindo, ouvindo Rony resmungar consigo mesmo, algo que ela só entendeu como "será?", "ela não seria capaz", "não ela não iria!", "Krum" e "maldito". Como seu irmão ficava morrendo de ciúmes! Pelo menos descobriu o que desejava. Por mais que ainda negasse, Gina apesar e tudo ainda nutria um sentimento por Harry. Mas já havia perdido toda aquela vergonha de estar ao redor dele, que era tanto que ela nem conseguia falar. Nas reuniões da AD, e tudo mais como a aventura no Ministério, Gina pode finalmente ser como era perto de Harry, pena que ele estava mais preocupado com a Chang, nisso Gina arranjou um namorado, não que realmente gostasse dele. "Mas agora ele não está mais com ela!".

Gina entrou em seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama enquanto observava os adesivos de flores que havia no teto acima.

"Mas será que me nota?".

Bom, se ele notava ou não, não sabia, como também não sabia que ela atraia bastante a atenção em Hogwarts. Ela havia mudado muito. Seus cabelos ruivos muito bem cuidados chegavam no meio das costas com um encaracolar nas pontas. Seu rosto tinha um toque angelical com sua pele clara e de porcelana, além de seus traços bem femininos e delicados. Seu corpo adquirira curvas nos lugares exatos, com sua cintura fina e quadris levemente largos que deixa muitos garotos deslumbrados. Além, lógico, da sua personalidade forte, também conhecida como personalidade "Weasley".

Gina se debruçou sobre sua cama e pegou um caderninho embaixo dela. Era uma espécie de diário, onde ela escrevia diversos tipos de coisas, inclusive poemas. Sentou-se melhor na cama, pegou uma pena no criado-mudo e deixou as palavras correm soltas. Despejou todas as suas emoções no papel, como muitas vezes fazia. Seus anseios, dúvidas, desejos, ilusões, seu desejo por romance, amor, tudo. E ficou assim boa parte da manhã, até que foi tomar um banho.

Quando terminava de colocar as sandálias brancas de salto mais ou menos altos, que davam um visual perfeito com sua blusa não muito decotada rosa, e sua calça jeans justa, ouviu o barulho de um malão caindo ao chão. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a Mione na frente da lareira, toda coberta por fuligem, levantando (ou pelo menos tentando) um pesado malão.

-Oie, Mione!

-Gina! Tudo bem?

Ouviram um barulho da porta da cozinha abrindo e fechando e viraram-se para a entrada dela, onde passava um Rony meio emburrado.

-Oie, Rony!- disse Mione, enquanto derrubava malão do pouco que tinha conseguido levantar.

-Ah, oi.- e subiu as escadas, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, enquanto Mione só olhava em um misto de espanto, mágoa e incredulidade.

-Depois eu explico! –disse Gina, enquanto controlava um ataque de riso.

-Ah, meninas, chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts! -disse Sra. Weasley - Que tal vocês irem ao Beco Diagonal?

-Mas não é perigoso?

-Bom, se vocês forem juntas, não. Além do mais há essa hora tem uma escolta no Beco, pra melhorar a segurança, acredito então que não haverá problemas vocês duas irem! O Arthur está indo para o Ministério de carro, ele deixaria vocês lá.

-Ótimo então, Sra. Weasley. – nisso a Sra. Weasley pegou sua varinha e limpou as vestes de Mione com um feitiço - Obrigada!

E as duas foram então para o Beco Diagonal, mal esperando o que iria acontecer lá.

N/A: pega o Oscar na mão Gostaria de agradecer a todos que cooperaram para a realização desse projeto... Ai que coisa chata... Resumindo... Quero a agradecer as todas as pessoas que me estimularam a postar, a todos os autores de fanfic por criarem histórias linda que me dessem vontade de tentar fazer alguma coisa parecida, a todos os meus amigos, e a minha beta linda (Isa Potter) que deixa meus capítulos tão lindinhos e alegres com suas (muitasss) correções coloridas. E lógico as pessoas que estão lendo DD


	2. No beco diagonal

_N/A: Chegou a hora de começar realmente essa fic..._

_-_

_Capitulo II_

_No beco diagonal_

**Gina e Mione chegaram ao beco diagonal animadas com a expectativa de compras, afinal, quem não ficaria?**

**- Gina, - Mione chamou a atenção da amiga após alguns minutos de silêncio - por que o Rony agiu daquele jeito?**

**- Bom...ele ficou sabendo que o Krum te convidou pra passar as férias lá - disse Gina rindo – Acho que ele deve está pensando que você possa ter ido por uma semana ou sei lá!**

**- Mas eu não fui!**

**- Não estou falando que foi!**

**- Mas por que ele ficou assim?**

**- Até parece que você, pelo menos, não desconfia. - e ao ver a cara de desentendida da amiga, acrescentou - Ele está com ciúmes!**

**-Ciúmes?**

**- É, isso mesmo! Só me responde uma coisa, quando é que vocês vão se entender, porque você gosta dele, e até a armadura da Torre de Astronomia percebeu que ele gosta de você!**

**-Você acha mesmo que ele possa está gostando de mim? – disse a morena com o rosto se iluminando.**

**- Não só acho como tenho certeza! Mas você não pode se esquecer de que o Rony é meio cabeça dura, e lento também!**

**- É, ele é meio lento mesmo...- as duas riram.- E você, Gina?**

**- Eu o quê?**

**- Você ainda gosta do Harry, não é? – Gina corou levemente - Você acha que eu não percebi, é?**

**- Como se você não repasse nas coisas! Mas não adianta nada gostar dele, ele não me nota!**

**- Bom, acho que agora pelo menos ele te conhece melhor, afinal vocês ficaram amigos. Foi muito bom você ter expandido seus horizontes, procurado outras pessoas e não ter ficado mais tão presa nele. Isso te fez muito bem!**

**-É, acho que acabou sendo uma boa decisão mesmo... Mione, mas vamos ver o que vai ser, apesar de que eu acho que não vai ser.**

**-Que pessimismo! Quer ver? O mundo dá voltas! Mas eu vou procurar te ajudar, da maneira que eu puder!**

**-Ah, brigada, Mione! Eu estou tentando fazer o Rony lagar de ser tão cabeça dura e se declarar logo, mas aquele lá não precisa de empurrão, precisa de um hipogrifo pra tirar ele do lugar!**

**- Gina! – disse a morena entre gargalhadas.**

**As duas entraram na Madame Malkin e comparam novas vestes escolares. Depois foram comprar um presente para Harry, afinal seu aniversário era no dia seguinte. Gina comprou um belo amuleto com detalhes em ouro e vermelho, e Mione optou por um pomo de ouro. **

**Como o calor era muito forte foram tomar um Sunday. Sentaram-se nas mesinhas na frente da Florean Fortescue onde era mais fresco, e ficaram conversando, as vezes zombando da professora Umbridge e Snape. **

**-Imagina os dois juntos! Formaria um belo casal, não? **

**-Um casal de sapos!**

**-Mione, não acredito! Esqueci a sacola com o meu livro quando fui comprar o presente do Harry. Vou lá pegar!**

**-Quer que eu vá com você, pode ser meio perigoso.**

**- Não, não precisa. É rapidinho! Termine de tomar o seu sorvete.**

A sacola com os livros estava no balcão, exatamente onde Gina havia deixado. Pegou a sacola, saiu da loja e começou a fazer o caminho de volta à sorveteria. Mas estava com uma sensação esquisita. Sentia que estava sendo perseguida. O mau pressentimento ficou mais forte e ela, assustada, olhou para trás. Sim, estava sendo perseguida, mas não conseguiu identificar por quem. Saiu correndo sem ver aonde ia. Corria, corria. Estava desesperada, o medo lhe subia pela garganta e apertava o peito. Quando viu estava num beco sem saída. Estava perdida!

Gina se virou e vê seu perseguidor, ou pelo menos o que dava pra se ver dele porque ele estava nas sombras. O homem começa a andar com um caminhar decidido e imponente e Gina consegue ver o seu rosto.

Era o...

N/B:AIII q medoo, fiquei curiosa!

N/A: Malvada?Quem? Eu? Maginaaa, isso é só pra deixar vocês extremamente curiosos D E comecem as apostas, quem será o perseguidor de Gina?


	3. Um herói improvável

_N/A: eu podia ser bemmmm má e colocar um capitulo extra só pra deixar vocês mais curiosos, mas eu não sou tão malvada assim então aqui está. Está meio curto (como os outros), mas relaxa, já já aumenta!_

_-_

_Capitulo III_

_Um "herói" improvável_

Era...Lúcio Malfoy!

"Como ele conseguiu sair de Azkaban? Aposto que pagou uma generosa fiança!".

-Bom saber que os Comensais da Morte têm passe livre para fora da prisão nas férias. Afinal até vocês, adoradores da Magia Negra merecem férias, não? Matar os outros é tão cansativo!

-Sua garota insolente! Como ousa falar dessa maneira comigo, um ser superior a você _Weasley_. Mas não se preocupe, logo o mundo estará livre de uma sujeira. Com certeza o ar será mais puro!Mas não vim aqui perder meu tempo, muito menos pretendo me desviar dos meus propósitos!

Gina não tinha dúvidas do seu objetivo. Ele iria matá-la. E nem precisava muito esforço pra descobrir isso.

"Esta na hora de por em pratica minhas aulas na AD, e mostrar do que é feito um Weasley! Sem contar que tenho direito a minha vingança pelo diário! Ministério da Magia, round 2!".

Enquanto Lúcio falava, Gina foi discretamente, pegando sua varinha e assim que ele terminou, ela puxou-a e estava quase terminando de proferir o encantamento pra espantar Bicho-papão, mas uma sílaba antes de acabar Lúcio gritou "_Expelliarmus!". _

Ginaviu sua varinha descrever um arco para longe de seu alcance.

"Pensa, Gina, tem que ter um jeito! Pensa, pensa... PENSA!".

- Sua tentativa é, sem melhores palavras, decepcionante. Não sei como sobreviveu a Câmara Secreta. Ah, mas é claro, seu _namoradinho_ te salvou! Bom, ele não está aqui!

Gina encarou aqueles olhos frios e letais com raiva e desafiadoramente, atitude corajosa para quem estava perto de ser assassinada.

-Curioso é você ter sobrevivido quando fracassou! Ouvi dizer que seu _Lord_ não tem piedade nem com seus _servos!_

-Avada Keda...

-Lúcio! O que está fazendo ai! – uma voz interrompeu o feitiço

-Draco, seu insolente! O quê _você _faz aqui?

-Eu vim comprar aquela Firebolt Special que você havia me prometido como recompensa por ter entrado no Esquadrão da Umbridge, mas que fez o desfavor de ir parar em Azkaban antes de cumprir. Bom já que está aqui, não seja por isso!

-Draco, seu imbecil! Acaba de me atrapalhar em uma missão do Lord! Seu débil! Será que não percebe que é importante?

Gina, aproveitando-se da situação, foi saindo discretamente, arrastando-se pela parede, até que chegou onde sua varinha estava e deslizou até o chão para pegá-la. Bom, azarar eles poderia não dar certo, pois eram dois, então decidiu não arriscar e fugiu enquanto Lúcio gastava seu tempo gritando com Draco.

-Hei! Aquela não era a Weasley correndo por ali! – indicou o garoto em direção de Gina.

-Ainda deixa minha presa fugir! Como ousa?

-Mas, mas...-Draco tentaria se desculpar sabe-se lá como.

Gina corria desesperada, e esbarrava em varias pessoas.

"Segurança do Ministério, só se Aurores viraram Começais da Morte!".

De repente esbarrou em alguém que a abraça fortemente, já estava pronta pra reivindicar quando percebeu que era Mione:

- Gina, onde você estava? Estava tão preocupada. Você demorou! Você sumiu! Gina o que aconteceu? – Mione perguntou preocupada.

- Depois eu te conto, agora vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

Foram correndo até o Caldeirão Furado e de lá voltaram pra Toca via Flú. Assim que chegaram, Gina viu seu pai e sua mãe entrando pela porta da cozinha, com Rony logo atrás.

-Gina, afinal, me conta!

-Conta o que?-perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

-Lúcio Malfoy!

-Como assim, ele está em Azkaban!-disse Rony

-Interessante ele ter estado lá no Beco Diagonal, sabe tentando me matar!

-QUÊ?-exclamaram todos supressos e Gina relatou toda a história. Seu irmão quase morreu quando ouviu falar que Draco Malfoy também estava lá, dava até pra prever os ataques de vingança dele assim que o visse a caminho de Hogwarts.

-Bom, por mais estranho que pareça, de certa forma, o filho do Malfoy te salvou. Bom, mas agora tenho que ir ao Ministério correndo pra resolver isso. Pelo jeito eles não notaram que falta um preso!

-Eu aviso a Ordem, Arthur! Ah, Gininha querida!- Gina sentia o ar esvaziar-se de seu corpo e ela não conseguia respirar, presa entre os braços de Molly.

-Mãe...MÃE! Pare. A Gina ta azul!

-Ah, desculpe, querida!

-

N/B:Nossa um herói as avessas XD Até débil o draquinho consegue ser fofo XD eu amo ele!

E a sra. Weasley é a melhor com o abraço urso xD hauihauihauiha

N/A: Todas amamos o Draco lindooooo, maravilhosooo, fofooo, e melhor ainda : LOIROOOO! baba. Hum vou pedir um de presente...alguém ai tem o catálogo de compras?


	4. Desilusões

**N/A: Como prometido, aqui está um capitulo maior! eba!!. Divirtam-se e me escrevam, não abandem uma pobre escritora nesse estado de solidão deplorável, carente por uma palavrinha de pessoas semelhantes a ela nesse mundo fanfiction!**

**Humm, será que meu apelo deu certo??? torce**

**-**

**Capitulo IV  
Desilusões **

Harry chegou de madrugada na Toca e já ficou sabendo das "novidades". Gina já não agüentava mais o olhar de sinto muito dele. Ele aparentemente se culpava pelo o que tinha acontecido **à**** ela. Ela podia amá-lo, mas queria em troca amor, não pena.  
No dia do aniversário do Harry, ****foi feita**** uma espécie de pequena festa de aniversário, com todos os Weasleys (excerto Percy), além de Remo e Tonks. A festa não foi****as mil maravilhas ****para a Gina, pois todos ficavam "Coitadinha da Gininha!". Se seu humor já não estava muito bom nem se compara como ficou após a festa.**

**Quando a festa acabou o trio maravilha e Gina ****ficaram**** conversando causalidades, e no caso de Rony e Mione, olhares furtivos e envergonhados.**

**-Gina, lamento muito pelo o que te aconteceu no Beco.-começou Harry. **

"**Chegamos ai de novo", pensou Gina**

– **Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça, – Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha em divertimento, e Gina prendeu a respiração - afinal você é como uma irmã pra mim.**

**Ela ficou horrivelmente desiludida e Mione parecia que se controlava violentamente pra não dar um tapa na nuca de Harry. Rony nem notou. Depois disso ela jurou para ela mesma que iria esquecê-lo, nem que fosse a ****ú****ltima coisa que fizesse.**

**  
Os meses passaram lentamente para Gina. Ela ficava trancada o dia inteiro no seu quarto lendo livros e escrevendo em seu diário algumas poesias e só saia de lá para as refeições e ainda não conversava com ninguém. Já o "trio maravilha" jogava quadribol todas as tardes ou faziam ****piqueniques****, mas por mais que Mione insistisse, Gina negava terminantemente a acompanhá-los. **

**Primeiro de setembro ****chegou**** e todos estavam correndo de um lado para outro procurando meias e livros que ficaram para fora do malão, exceto****Gina que já estava com tudo pronto. Como era muita gente e também por causa de Harry, o Ministério da Magia mandou uma escolta para levá-los até a estação King's Cross para embarcarem.**

**Embarcaram sem nenhuma complicação e foram procurar uma cabine. Acharam uma vaga no final do vagão e a ocuparam. Harry, Rony e Mione começaram a conversar um pouco sobre como achavam que seria o ano letivo deles enquanto Gina pegou um livro grosso de romance e começou a ler.  
-Eu estou tão empolgada! Esse ano nós começamos as matérias avançadas, não é excitante? –disse Mione.  
-Que? Você 'ta doida Mione?Empolgante? Vai ser muito chato isso sim****- disse Rony.  
-Não é por que você é um preguiçoso e só pensa em quadribol que eu vou ter que ser assim!-zangou-se Mione.  
- Quem disse que eu só penso em quadribol, ****hein****?  
-Vocês dois parem de discutir AGORA! Eu não agüento mais!-Gina estourou fechando o livro com força. Todo mundo ficou quieto olhando espantados para Gina. Nunca ninguém viu ela estourar daquele jeito. Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu à procura de um outro vagão numa velocidade super sônica e ao passar da porta quase derrubou um certo Draco Malfoy que estava indo atormentar o "trio maravilha".  
- Ei, não olha por onde anda, não? Alem de pobre, é cega, Weasley?- disse com nojo.  
-Malfoy, por que você não faz um favor à humanidade, vai se enroscar em algum canto e morre?-disse Gina como mais puro ódio na voz.  
Malfoy ficou mudo após ouvir aquilo. Gina virou de costas e entrou na primeira cabine que viu vazia. **

"**Quem aquela sujeitinha pensa que é pra me tratar daquela forma" -pensou Draco com raiva. **

- 

"**Ah, que raiva!!"-pensou Gina assim que entrou na cabine. "Era tudo que me faltava. Já me basta aqueles dois torrando a paciência, será que eles não se entendem nunca! Essas briguinhas já ficaram mais do que cansativas. Eu ainda tenho que agüentar aquele Malfoy****".**

**Gina abriu sem malão e pegou o livro que estava lendo antes de ser interrompida e continuou a leitura até que ouviu uma coruja batendo na janela. Abriu a janela e pegou a carta. **

"**Não acredito" Gina ficou pálida e começou a chorar assim que terminou de ler a carta. **

**Na cabine do "trio maravilha"... **

**-Nossa o que deu nela?-perguntou espantada a Mione.**

**-É, eu nunca vi ela estourar assim, e olha que eu sou irmão dela! **

**-É verdade! **

**-Ora, ora, ora, se não é o trio maravilha que esta aqui.-disse Draco invadindo a cabine com sua pose prepotente.**

**-Não me lembro de temos convidado você para nossa cabine. –disse Harry já puxando a varinha, controlando a raiva. **

**-Então por que você não vai vazando logo?- Rony lutando pra não se vingar pelo incidente do Beco**

**-Nossa, ta estressadinho ****hein****, Weasley. Já vi que é de família. Está explicado o porquê de sua irmãzinha está tão nervosa daquele jeito! **

**Draco demorou uns ****três**** segundos para perceber que estava sendo levantado pelo colarinho.**

**-O que você fez com ela? Responde!-disse Rony mais vermelho do que em tomate. **

**-Até parece que eu me contaminaria encostando nela. Eu, ****hein****? Pobreza é contagiosa! **

**-Saia da nossa cabine agora!-disse Harry enquanto Rony o empurrava com força.**

**-Eu vou, mas a gente se vê por ai, **_**Potter**_**. –Draco guspiu o nome **

**-Aquele inútil...-disse Rony **

**-Calma Rony. Não deixa ele te irritar. Não vê que é isso que ele quer... **

**Hermione mal acabou de falar, Gina entra desesperada na cabine, parecendo a Murta-que-geme. **

**-Gina, calma!O que aconteceu?-perguntou Mione desesperada. Rony estava paralisado ao ver sua irmã daquele jeito e Harry estava preocupado. **

**-O...O...Car...Car...linos...o...Carlinhos... –entre um soluço e outro.**

**-O que tem o Carlinhos? **

**-Ele...sofreu...um...acidente... **

**-Acidente? **

**-Ve...veja...a...carta. **

**Gina passou a carta**** toda molhada de lágrima****s**** que havia recebido**** à**** Rony. Lá dizia que Carlinhos havia sofrido um acidente com os dragões na Romênia. Gina e Carlinhos eram super apegados, sempre foram. Ele era o "herói" dela, vivia protegendo****-a**** de Fred e Jorge, e Gina era sua Princesinha.**

**-Tudo bem maninha, ele vai ficar bem...-Rony consolava Gina.**

**A seleção quase nem foi notado por Gina que estava distraída e preocupada com Carlinhos. Não quis comer nada, mesmo com a Mione insistindo para que comesse algo. Após o banquete Dumbledore se levantou: **

**-Agora que já nos alimentamos tenho uns comunicados a dar. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de apresentá-los à Professora Sarah Tikwil, que ensinará Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – a bruxa se levantou e acenou a todos. Era aparentemente simpática, mas ao mesmo tempo misteriosa. - Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. O Sr. Filch me pediu para lembrar a todos que é proibido fazer mágicas nos corredores e que todos os produtos da ****Gemialidades**** Weasley são proibidos também. E com um grande prazer, gostaria de comunicar que este ano terá dois bailes, um no dia 31 de outubro e outro no Natal já que as famílias ainda acreditam que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para vocês ficarem. Agora esta na hora de dormirem. Boa Noite! **

**Após isso todos rumaram para seus dormitórios. As meninas todas empolgadas pensando nos baile e com vestidos, cabelo, maquiagem, unhas..., e alguns garotos meio assustados com a perspectiva de um baile, ousavam-se cogitar quem iriam convidar.  
**

**N/B:****UAUUU adorei essa de baile, 2 ainda!! **

**N/A: Quem não gosta de bailes??;)**

**Eu sei que não está nem perto de bom, mas eu vou reescrever tudo de novo. Pra ser sincera, não presisa nem de reviews pq eu sei que não está bom, mas tenho outras histórias em andamento que promento que serão melhores. Esse cap eu postei pq tava muito tempo no comp... Coisa de pessoas que não tem nada pra fazer...**

**Bjsss**

**Sarah W. Malfoy**

**AGORA  
**

**Lily Fifi LaFolle**


	5. Início de um ano turbulento

_**NA:** Sim, eu sumi! Esse capitulo não está nem de longe o que eu gostaria que fosse, mas quem sabe daqui uns anos eu não reescrevo? Espero que pelo menos uma pessoa se sinta bem lendo isso. Isso já basta para mim_

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**Inicio de um ano turbulento**

Gina acordou no outro dia se sentindo muito infeliz."Carlinhos! Eu achei que ele estaria seguro, por estar longe da guerra, mas não! Ele vai ter que ficar bem, eu sei que vai!". Levantou-se da cama e olhou ao seu redor. Não tinha nenhuma garota no dormitório. "Ótimo, estou atrasada no primeiro dia de aula. Belo começo!". Gina pegou sua toalha e foi tomar banho.

Nas masmorras do outro lado do castelo, um sonserino muito mal humorado acordou. "Mais um ano nesse castelo cheio de sangues-ruins. Ninguém merece!Todos se sentindo protegidos, que ilusão! Eu não estou protegido de nada, nunca. Sempre sozinho, e ainda por cima, lutando pra salvar os outros. Será que eu devia mesmo me preocupar? Que patetico eu sou.".Draco Malfoy levantou de sua cama e viu que Crabbe e Goyle já tinham descido. "Pelo menos me livrei desses idiotas. Eles só pensam em comida...Como se eu não tivesse problemas reais bem maiores do que esse para me preocupar!".Draco tomou seu banho e rumou em direção ao salão principal.

Gina saiu de seu banho e colocou seu uniforme. Pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas. Ao chegar no salão comunal encontrou Harry, Rony e Mione sussurrando algo que parecia urgente. Assim que viram Gina pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo. "Típico, eu posso fazer o que for, derrotar quantos començais eu quiser, e eles ainda vão me ver como a incompetente que precisa de proteção!".

-Oi, Gina. Tudo bem?

-Tudo, Mione. Eu vou ficar bem.

-Recebeu alguma noticia do Carlinhos, irmãzinha? "IRMAZINHA?".

-Não. – respondeu ligeiramente irritada já saindo do salão e se direcionando para o salão principal.

"Eu não acredito! Eles continuam a me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu cresci, não sou mais aquela garotinha boba que foi enganada por um diário. Estou cansada disso! O Harry não me nota; O Rony me trata como uma criança; Eles ficam me escondendo as coisas como se eu não fosse notar! CANSEI!".

Gina virou o corredor e tombou como uma pessoa a derrubando. Por um segundo não reconheceu quem ela um segundo...

-Weasley. - disse um sonserino.

-Malfoy.-respondeu Gina com o mesmo veneno na voz.

-Você devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda. Isso já está virando rotina e definitivamente eu não gosto disso. Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não sou pro seu bico. Pobreza pode ser contagiosa! Agora sai de cima de mim, porque você esta me contagiando.

Sair de cima?

Gina nem havia se dado conta que havia caído em cima de Draco. Quando percebeu saiu imediatamente de cima dele.

-Até parece que eu gosto disso. Você que é muito lerdo! Você podia muito bem ter desviado. E outra pobreza não é contagiosa, mas se fosse você não estaria por baixo! Você estaria bem no topo da merda que você é!

Gina deixou Draco no corredor sozinho e foi para o salão principal. Ao chegar lá, viu que todo mundo já estava terminando seu café. Andou até o final da mesa e se sentou ao lado de Neville, seu melhor amigo. Não é que Gina tivesse poucos amigos, era razoavelmente popular, mas era um bando de interesseiros. Neville era quem sempre entendia Gina, melhor até que Mione, mesmo sendo um menino.

-Oi, Gi!

-Oi, Nev. Como foram as suas férias?

-Normais, você sabe! Minha avó não me deixou nem ir ao Beco Diagonal sozinho, mesmo depois da nossa aventura ao Ministério. E os meus pais, bom, estão na mesma. –respondeu com tristeza - E as suas?

-Bom, eu quase fui morta no Beco Diagonal por Lucio Malfoy, o Harry realmente só me vê como irmã. No trem eu me irritei com o Rony e a Hermione e aquelas brigas chatas deles, afinal por que eles não ficam juntos logo? Dei o maior encontrão com o Malfoy no corredor do vagão, descobri que Carlinhos sofreu um acidente na Romênia e está mal, acordei atrasada hoje, encontrei o "trio maravilha" me escondendo algo, e a caminho daqui dei outro encontrão com o Malfoy, mas tirando isso foram ótimas.

Quando Gina acabou de falar Neville estava boquiaberto:

-Hum detesto deixar seu dia pior ainda mas,–Neville passou o horário das aulas para Gina que olhou horrorizada – Sua primeira aula do ano é com o Snape.

-Não acredito! Definitivamente eu estou sem sorte. É carma, só pode ser! Vamos então porque eu não quero pegar uma detenção logo no inicio do ano, porque é a única coisa que falta pra desgraça ficar completa.

-Vamos então, "_Drama Queen_"

A aula de Gina decorreu normalmente: entediante e (por mais incrível que pareça) foi descontado somente 20 pontos da Grifinória, o que pode ser considerado um recorde em relação a Snape.

O dia de Gina passou lentamente, também pudera! Após a aula de poções, Gina teve dois tempos de historia da magia, se perdeu no castelo e chegou atrasada no almoço, depois teve aula de Adivinhação ("porque eu ainda faço essa matéria idiota com essa mosca ambulante?") e Transfiguração.

Gina nem foi jantar de tão cansada que estava e foi diretamente ao salão comunal. Ao chegar lá viu Neville sentado numa mesa afastada. Gina juntou-se a ele.

-Oi, Gi. Huh, você anotou a placa né?

-Ahn?

-A placa...

-Que placa?

-A placa do infeliz que te atropelou... Você está horrível!

-Ual, você realmente o que dizer para animar uma garota! Agora entendo porque todas caem ao seus pés quando você passa. Você é de arrasar o quarteirão!

-Gi,você sabe que eu te amo né?

-Sei. –Gina já olhou desconfiada, Neville só dizia isso quando 1- ela estava brava com ele; 2- Ele queria algo; 3- Ele ia dizer algo que ela não iria gostar. Ou seja, nunca um bom sinal.

-Pode me ajudar com a minha tarefa de feitiços?-Gina olhou feio pra ele.-Eu te dou um chocolate

-Não.

-Nem se for com recheio de morango?

-Qual era o tema mesmo?

Apesar de Gina estar um ano antes de Neville, ela podia ajudá-lo. Gina era extremamente avançada em feitiços e em Azarações e Contra- azarações.  
Gina ficou ajudando Neville até mais ou menos meia-noite.  
-Entendeu agora o feitiço Confundious?

-Sim, Gi, obrigado.

-Humhum.

-Ah sim, seu chocolate... Um dia você ainda vai engasgar com esse chocolate.

-Tambem te amo, Nev!

Gina e Neville levantaram-se, juntaram suas coisas e cada um subiu para seu dormitório.

-Boa noite!

-Boa noite, Nev!

O resto da semana de Gina foi muito bom, ao contrario do primeiro dia e deu uma guiada definitiva para cima com a anunciação da visita a Hogsmeade no fim de semana e Gina se empolgou bastante.

* * *

Gina acordou no sábado muito animada e com um emerso sorriso em seu rosto. Vestiu um vestido fininho de alças com estampa floral que ia até em cima do joelho, vestiu uma sandália baixinha e desceu as escadas. Pelo jeito estava bonita, pois ao passar pelo salão comunal, recebeu 2 assobios, e um "gostosa" junto. Nada melhor do que uma pincelada no ego pra se sentir melhor. Foi para o salão principal e ao entrar lá percebeu milhares de olhares nela. Ficou morrendo de vergonha de ver vários garotos se virando para olhar melhor, e alguns recebendo tapas nada discretos das namoradas.

-Gi, você está linda! É para alguém em especial?

-Para quem poderia ser?

-Não sei, quem sabe o Harry, sei lá...

-Nah! Isso não é para ninguém. Eu jurei para mim mesma que ia esquecê-lo e até agora estou tendo um bom resultado.

-Se você insiste! Você sabe que eu não sou de ficar palpitando, mas eu acho que vc está certa... Ele deve estar mais preocupado com você –sabe-quem no momento, pra perceber que mulher incrivel que você é!

-Ai, Nev, para, assim me deixa envergonhada!

-Mas infelizmente você não tem chances comigo... Você sabe muito bem que eu só tenho olhos para a Luna.

-Babaca, não foi isso que eu disse, você sabe.

-Eu sei, só gosto de provocar! Eu guardei os bolinhos de chocolate para você...

-Obrigada Nev.

Como Gina mantia-se magra daquele jeito era um mistério, pois nunca ninguém viu alguém que comesse tantos bolinhos de chocolate como ela. (Tá bom, Crabbe e Goyle comem, mas eles são gordos!).

DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG? DG

Draco Malfoy não é uma pessoa nada matinal. Ainda mais quando é acordado antes do horário normal aos sábados por uns primeiranistas extremante escandalosos... Mas eles tiveram o que mereciam, as masmorras são bem grandes e sujas, e limpá-las como detenção não é nado divertido. Após recuperar da briga com os "pateticos-idiotas", Draco desistiu de dormir e acabou vestindo-se e indo tomar café.Tudo...normal até aquele momento!

-Draquinho! "Aff, essa Pansy não me deixa em paz nunca! Hoje não é meu dia!".

-O que eu já te disse sobre me chamar de Draquinho, ein? Melhor, o que eu te falei sobre conversar comigo?

-Que isso, Draqui... – Draco lançou um olhar mortal para ela. – Quer dizer, Draco! Você não vai querer saber das novidades?

-Se isso for fazer você calar a boca, fala logo e desaparece.

-Sabe qual é o mais novo casal de Hogwarts? –Draco olhou para ela dizendo "conta logo a fofoca e SOME". Pansy continuou - O Weasley pobretão e a sangue-ruim da sabe-tudo. A Emilia Bulstrode pegou os dois beijando-se ontem, no corredor do Urik, o esquisito.

-Pronto agora que você já contou a fofoca, desaparece da minha frente.  
Draco continuou a comer seu café tranqüilamente até que percebeu um movimento anormal no salão e logo descobriu o que era. Olhou para a entrada e encontrou o motivo de distração coletivo. "Até que aquela Weasley é apreciável. Draco o que é isso! Ela é uma Weasley e isso é motivo suficiente para você odiá-la eternamente... Mas que é linda é". Draco viu ela sentar-se com seu amigo, o aborto, toda envergonhada. "linda! Epa! Para tudo. Isso não acabou de passar pela minha mente.". Se alguém olhasse, viria a cena mais incrível do milênio: o Malfoy hipnotizado apenas com a mera aparição de uma Weasley. Mas Draco logo percebeu o que estava fazendo e tratou logo de parar e voltar ao seu café, sem maiores danos.

* * *

Após o café todos os alunos a partir dos 3ºanos foram a Hogsmeade. Todos estavam cochichando algo, ou era só impressão da Gina? Pelo jeito havia uma nova fofoca sendo espalhada. "Quem será dessa vez?". Neville disse que tinha um assunto a tratar, e saiu correndo antes que Gina pudesse dizer algo mais. Sozinha, decidiu ir à "Gemialidades Weasley" para visitar Fred e George.

-Olá, garotos.

-Gina! Como você está?

- Bem, na maneira do possível!

-Não se preocupa não, ele vai ficar bom logo logo. A mamãe nos contou por carta.

-E aí, como anda a vida dos negócios?

-Excelente!Nossa loja está indo de vento em poupa. E a sua vida, como anda, arranjou outro namorado?

-É, a gente quer conhecer ele, apresentar pra família, fazer uns testes...

-É, porque agora que a gente está pertinho fica mais fácil dar sura nele!  
-Idiotas! Não, não tem ninguém, e mesmo que tivesse eu não deixaria vocês chegarem perto dele! Ficaria viúva antes mesmo de noivar!

Nessa mesma hora entrou cerca de uns dez sonserinos com cara de travessos.

-Desculpe, maninha, mas o dever nos chama.

-Beijos!

Gina saiu da loja e decidiu ir ao Três Vassouras para tomar alguma coisa, pois estava com passar em frente a Dedosdemel, encontrou Neville pegando uma encomenda, e foram juntos para o Três Vassouras. Ao chegar em frente ao bar encontraram Rony, Harry e Mione.

-Oi, gente!

-Oi.

-Ora, ora, ora! Olha quem encontramos aqui! O aborto, A Weasley, o Cicatriz e o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

-Ótimo, o Malfoy chegou! Agora a festa realmente começou, com palhaço e tudo! Eba!-sussurou sarcástica Gina.

-E quem disse que eles estão juntos? Eles são apenas amigos, mas claro que você não sabe o que é isso!

-Eu não sabia que os "amigos" ficam se beijando no corredor do Urik, o esquisito!

Nesse ponto Hermione já estava completamente vermelha, Rony só não estava mais vermelho porque isso era impossível e Gina cansada de tudo aquilo estressou:

-Malfoy, se você não percebeu ainda, esse assunto não tem nada a ver com você, então por que você não some?

E Draco foi...

-Serio que vocês tão mesmo juntos?

- Ann... Sim!

- Que bom! Fico feliz por vocês. Mas finalmente, ein, começando achar que você ia ficar empacado pra sempre!

Todos começaram a rir, menos Rony e Mione, que estavam vermelhos demais.

-Bom, agora a gente vai indo, sabe? Não queremos atrapalhar o casal! –disse Harry puxando Gina e Neville para longe de um Rony em erupção e uma Mione propicia a azaração.

Harry, Gina e Neville passaram a vista a Hogsmeade juntos, conversando os assuntos mais diversos, se divertindo muito e fazendo com que a chama da esperança em Gina voltasse a querer brilhar. Mas logo chegou a hora de retornarem a Hogwarts, e tudo voltou a ser como era antes. E o pesadelo ainda estava para começar.

* * *

Uma semana para o baile. Café da manhã, corujas. Gina queria que tudo parasse. O mundo dela parou, quando Rony chegou abraçando-a bem forte, e lhe entregando uma carta de sua mã havia morrido. Gina ficou completamente arrasada. Depois do enterro, ela não foi nas aulas no resto do dia, não compareceu ao almoço e Rony decidiu ir falar com ela e ele a convenceu a ir jantar. Gina só foi jantar porque Rony havia pedido. Não estava com um pingo de fome. Mione e Harry até que tentaram consolar ela um pouco, mas não obtiveram muito sucesso.

No meio do jantar...Dumbledore levantou-se e disse:

-Tenho a grande honra de lembrá-los que falta apenas uma semana para o nosso baile de Halloween que será aberto a partir dos 5ºanos. Amanhã liberaremos uma visita a Hogsmeade. Não vejam esse baile somente como uma festa, pura diversão. Num momento de trevas, aonde há amizade é alegria há sempre refugio! Obrigado.

-O quê ele quis dizer? –Rony perguntou

-Se eu descobrir, te conto- Harry disse ao se levantar- Boa noite!

-Gina, você já tem par pro baile? – perguntou Mione.

-Não, eu nem vou a esse baile mesmo. Não estou no momento para diversão. Está tudo errado. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Gina levantou sem ter comido nada e foi para o salão comunal. Chegou no seu dormitório e deitou na sua cama sem trocar de roupa e começou a chorar mais do que já havia chorado a tarde intera. Ainda não acreditava que Carlinhos havia morrido. Gina adormeceu umas duas horas depois.

* * *

Alguém a acordava.

-Me deixa dormir!-resmungou Gina puxando o edredom por cima de sua cabeça.

-Você vai levantar agora! – respondeu Mione puxando o edredom de cima de Gina.

-Está bom!

Gina abriu os olhos e olhou a janela de seu quarto. Estava um dia lindo, o céu estava claro e limpo. Mas Gina sentiu-se somente triste ao ver o dia. Lembrava dos dias que ia fazer piquinique com Carlinhos...Mas sabia que não adiantaria não levantar, a Mione não desistiria tão fácil assim. "Ninguém me deixará em paz enquanto eles acharem que eu vou pular da torre de astronomia. O melhor é fingir estar bem, para que eles me deixem em paz para sofrer."

-Pronto, Mione, já levantei. O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Gina com tristeza.

-Pra começar você vai sair dessa cama agora e vai comigo a Hogsmeade.

-Não estou a fim de ir a Hogsmeade.

-Mas você vai! – Mione foi ate o malão de Gina e escolheu uma roupa para ela. – Agora põe essa roupa.

Gina percebeu que não havia nenhuma forma de contradizê-la e decidiu colocar a roupa. Mione saiu arrastando Gina até Hogsmeade, na loja Trapobelo Moda Mágica.

-Mione, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Vamos comprar vestidos. – respondeu Mione como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Mione arrastou Gina para dentro da loja e se dirigiu à mulher atrás do balcão.

-Bom dia! Gostaríamos de comprar vestidos.

A atendente começou a mostrá-las um monte de vestidos e Mione logo escolheu o seu: um vestido longo de alças azul com um lindo bordado no comprimento. Mas escolher o vestido de Gina foi difícil. Nada ela gostava. Ficaram até as 4 horas da tarde para achar um vestido para Gina que ela estivesse disposta a usar. No final ficaram com um preto longo com bordado prateado justo, que lhe caiu muito bem.

-Mas _preto_, Gina? É tão...triste!-perguntou Mione, a fitando preocupada.

-Não, é clássico, só isso, Mione. Nunca ouviu falar no "pretinho básico"? Não se preocupe, ok?

Gina e Mione voltaram ao salão comunal e Mione convenceu Gina a jogar Snape explosivo até umas 9 horas. Mione estava muita preocupada com Gina, e por mais que ela parecesse estar melhorando, a Mione não caia nessa. Durante toda a semana que antecedeu a festa, Gina não fez os deveres, quase explodiu as masmorras, em vez de transfigurar o rato, transfigurou uma lufa-lufa acidentalmente, sem contar os outros danos causados pela sua distração.

Mas Mione estava decidida. Iria fazer Gina ir a esse baile e se divertir nem que fosse arrastada, mas iria. E até já tinha um plano, e que se desse certo ia ser perfeito, com certeza Gina iria se animar. E iria colocar em pratica naquele mesmo instante.

-Que seja o que Deus quiser!

* * *

**NA2:**

_Então, curiosos pra descobrir qual vai ser o plano da Mione?_

_Mandem reviews, se eu souber que tem pessoas lendo, eu prometo me empenhar pra escrever algo mais decente._

_Não fiquem bravos por eu ter matado Carlinhos, ok? Eu nem lembro mais direito, mas tinha um porque... Só espero lembrar, pra morte dele não ter sido em vão, ok?_

_Malfeito feito!_

_Nox!_

_Lily LaFolle_


	6. O Plano

Capitulo V

O plano

Hermione estava decidida, iria levar Gina ao baile e decidiu por em pratica o plano: Ela ia falar com Harry.  
"Ele não tem dado muita atenção a ela, mas ela me disse que ainda gosta dele e ele é o 'príncipe encantado' dela. Ela sempre quis ir ao baile com ele, então ela provavelmente vai nesse baile se for com ele, certo?".  
Nesse mesmo instante Harry cruza o retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
-Harry, preciso falar com você urgente!  
-Nossa, Mione, o que foi? Alguma coisa a ver com a Ordem?  
-Não, não tem nada a ver com a Ordem. É sobre Gina.  
-O que tem ela?  
- Bom, ela tem estado muito deprimida ultimamente e eu estou preocupada. Ela nem quer ir ao baile! Eu tive que arrastá-la para comprar o vestido e ainda fica falando que não vai a esse baile, mas eu quero que ela se divirta um pouco. Ela nem anda se alimentando direito por mais que eu insista. Foi aí que eu tive a idéia de você levá-la ao baile; ela sempre gostou muito de você e eu acho que se for com você ela vai. E então, você vai com ela ao baile?-Ela disse isso muito rápido, e demorou um pouco para o Harry entender o que ela disse.  
- Mione eu sinto muito! Eu tenho estado meio preocupado com ela também, mas eu já tenho par para o baile.  
-Quem?  
-Cho Chang.  
-Quê?  
-É, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando! Ela veio falar comigo que sentia muito e que estava muito confusa com a morte de Cedrico e por isso havia feito aquilo, mas ela gosta de mim... E aí eu a convidei pro baile. Foi mal.  
-Tudo bem.-Hermione deu um sorrisinho.  
Harry subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino e Hermione caiu sentada na poltrona desolada.  
"E agora? Se a Gina souber eu o Harry vai ao baile com a Cho, aí que ela não vai mesmo querer ir. O que eu faço?".  
Nessa hora Neville entrou no Salão Comunal e viu Mione daquele jeito (com cara desolada, sozinha...)e decide ir falar com ela.  
-Oi, Mione, que cara é essa?  
-Oi, Neville. Eu não sei o que eu faço pra fazer Gina ir ao baile... Eu até tentei fazer o Harry levar ela, mas ele já tem par.  
-Eu também estou preocupado com ela, mas não sei se isso seria uma boa ideia. E acho que mesmo que você conseguisse convencer ele a levar ela, ela não iria.  
-Como assim?  
-Ela me disse que tinha o esquecido, e etc...Sem contar que você sabe como é o gênio na Gina, ela não gosta muito quando as pessoas se intrometem na vida dela.  
-Bom, sorte então que Harry já tinha par.  
-E agora, o que vamos fazer?  
-Boa pergunta! Peraí, você disse que não era pra gente se intrometer!

-"O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente". É só a gente ter um bom plano!  
Eles escutaram alguém descendo as escadas assobiando uma canção. Olharam para ver quem era essa pessoa tão feliz.  
-Oi, Hermione!  
Hermione olhou para a cara do garoto e seu rosto encheu de esperança. Era Thomas Tuner, um seteanista alto, de pele morena, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-mel, muito lindo e paquerado.  
-Oi, Thomas. Como está você?  
-Bem.  
-Você já tem par pro baile?  
-Ainda não! Estou saindo para arranjar algum.  
- Sabe aquele favor que você está me devendo? Eu já sei como você pode me ajudar. Você vai com uma amiga minha ao baile?  
-Depende. Quem?  
-Gina Weasley. Aquela que substituiu o Harry ano passado no Quadribol.  
Ele pareceu pensar um pouco até que disse:  
-Como eu vou levá-la ao baile? O baile é amanhã.  
-Eu tenho tudo planejado. Logo, logo ela deve estar chegando então você fica conversando bastante com ela, seja galanteador. Amanhã você manda um buquê de flores com um cartão que eu vou escrever. Dai o resto é por sua conta, só não deixe NUNCA ela ficar sabendo que tivemos essa conversa.  
-Tudo bem, trato feito.

-Ual, Mione, você pensa rápido! Que maldosa! Temos que começar a fazer mais planos juntos.  
Nesse instante Gina cruza o retrato da Mulher Gorda distraída.  
-Oi, Gina.  
Gina se vira em direção à lareira e vê Mione, Neville e um garoto que ainda não conhecia. Ela repara no seu porte fisico, e não pode evitar de se sentir atraida por ele, principalmente considerando o jeito que ele estava lhe olhando: com curiosidade e admiração. Mione e Neville, ao perceberem os olhares, sorriem um para o outro, sabendo que o plano daria certo.  
- Oi.  
-Gina, esse é Thomas Tuner. Thomas essa é Gina.  
- Oi, Thomas.  
- Oi, Gina.  
-Hãã, Neville, vamos então?  
-Vamos.  
-Aonde vocês vão?  
-Nós?...Nós vamos a biblioteca para eu ajudar Neville na pesquisa dele.  
Gina olhou meio desconfiada. Mione nunca o ajudava. Mas depois pensou: "Eu não ando muito atenciosa, vai ver ele pediu ajuda pra Mione já que eu estou tão distraída. Sem contar, assim eu fico sozinha com o Thomas, ele parece ser legal.".  
-Boa sorte!  
Mione e Neville saíram dali o mais rápido possível.  
-Então, Gina, você gosta de jogar Quadribol? Eu lembro de ter visto você jogando no lugar do Potter ano passado.  
-É, eu gosto, mas não sou boa apanhadora, sou melhor artilheira, estou até pensando em fazer o teste esse ano.  
Eles ficaram conversando por um tempo e Thomas a convidou pra jogar xadrez bruxo, que Gina ganhou (sangue Weasley). Depois Gina se desculpou e subiu para seu dormitório, deixando Thomas sozinho na sala comunal. Quinze minutos depois que Gina subiu Mione e Neville chegaram.  
-E aí? Como foi?  
-Até agora tudo bem. Escreveu o cartão?  
-Eu e Neville ficamos escrevendo ele até agora. Acho que a gente escreveu uns 20 cartões antes de chegar nesse.  
Mione deu um papel para Thomas, disseram boa noite e cada um foi para seu dormitório.

* * *

A claridade a acordava, mas não queria levantar. O sol continuava subindo no céu e seus raios ficavam cada vez mais insistentes. Não conseguia se lembrar do sonho, mas sentia que era uma coisa importante. Gina desistiu de tentar voltar a dormir lutando contra a claridade e abriu os olhos. Estava um dia lindo. Levantou-se e colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de florzinhas. Penteou o cabelo e foi para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá se sentou ao lado de Mione e na frente de Neville. Deu bom dia a todos e começou a comer torradas com mel distraída até que uma coruja com um buquê de orquídeas pára na frente dela.  
-Acho que meu irmão te mandou flores!  
-Eu acho que são para você, é o seu nome no cartão!  
Gina não conseguia imaginar que poderia ter mandado flores. Pegou o cartão e leu:

_"Gina_

_Depois da nossa conversa de ontem eu não consegui te esquecer e queria saber se você não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?_

_Sinceramente_

_Thomas Tuner"_

Gina olhou para o cartão mal acreditando em seus olhos. Hermione que estava ao lado dela falou:  
-E aí, Gina, você vai ou não?  
-Não sei. Não estou em clima de festas, mas ele é um cara legal.  
-Vai se divertir um pouco, você merece!  
-Está bem, Mione, eu vou!  
-Que bom!-Mione abraçou Gina - Então acho melhor você avisar pra ele que você vai.  
Gina se levantou da mesa e foi falar com Thomas.  
-Oi, Thomas.  
-Oi, ão, você vai ao baile comigo?  
-Vou.  
-Perfeito!Te espero às 8 horas na sala comunal, pode ser?  
-Combinado.  
Gina se levantou e decidiu dar uma volta no jardim. Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore que ficava de frente para o lago e ficou a observar a água cristalina do lago. Ficou um bom tempo sem fazer nada ate pegou seu diário e começou a escrever:

_"-Terrível experiência-_

_Um sentimento obscuro_

_invade minha alma._

_O coração agora apertado_

_derrama lagrimas de desespero._

_Busco consolo,_

_mas não há nada que me distraia._

_Uma ponta de medo me torna algo agressivo,_

_incapaz de compreender o valor deste momento._

_Em fuga, corro,_

_tentando me livrar da magoa_

_causadora de tanto sofrimento._

_Foi a saudade quem despertou_

_lembranças já adormecidas._

_Não há água_

_que purifique o meu corpo._

_Não há sol que aqueça_

_meu frágil coração._

_Não há mais vento que leve_

_esta tristeza._

_Não há palavra_

_que conteste a solidão._

_Para mim nada mais importa,_

_só queria poder curá-lo_

_com o amor que tenho aqui dentro._

_Mas um rastro de inutilidade_

_invadiu meus pensamentos._

_Se me disserem que é mentira_

_não fico bravo, até agradeço._

_Mas por favor,_

_apaguem esta chama_

_que surge e me agonia._

_Nuvens escuras pousam sobre mim,_

_raios me atingem,_

_ruídos me assustam._

_Por um minuto me vejo como alvo_

_desta grande tempestade._

_Sintoma único e imbatível._

_Com dedos cruzados torço para logo acordar._

_Mas não tem jeito!_

_É um real pesadelo._

_Agora lúcido me agarro em estrelas._

_Procuro o cometa que vai me salvar._

_Vejo em sua cauda o que já vivi_

_e guardo na mente o que terá de partir."__1__  
_

Gina fechou seu diário e subiu para seu dormitório. Ao chegar lá levou um susto. O quarto estava completamente desorganizado. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali. Sapatos jogados no chão, garotas meio vestidas correndo de um lado para o outro, vestidos jogados em cimas das camas, cabelos sendo arrumados e muitas outras coisas. De repente sentiu sendo arrastada para dentro do quarto.  
-Hermione, o que você pensa que está fazendo?  
-Vou te arrumar, oras! Eu estou me arrumando desde da 1 hora e já estou pronta e não tenho nada pra fazer.

Gina foi arrumada, maquiada e penteada até umas 7:30. Gina estava maravilhosa. Todas as outras garotas olhavam enciumadas para ela.  
-Além de ir ao baile com Thomas Tuner, consegue ficar maravilhosa em tão pouco espaço de tempo.-disse uma companheira de quarto de Gina. Gina e Mione saíram do dormitório e desceram as escadas, prontas para encontrar seu par.

* * *

**NA**

**1-Esse poema não é de minha autoria. Ele foi escrito por uma amiga minha, chamada Maria Cecilia, em 2004, ok?**

_Sim, eu sei, péssimo, mas fazer o que né..._

_Bom mais um capitulo sem beta..._

_Bom, reviews é o que sempre pedimos... mas se quiserem mandar um Draco, ou um Jacob de presente, eu não vou ligar não!_

_Até o próximo capitulo!_

_Malfeito Feito!_

_Nox!_

_Lily LaFolle._


	7. O Baile

**Capitulo VII**

**O baile**

Gina e Mione desceram as escadas que levam ao dormitório feminino. Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal da Grifinória encontraram um Rony olhando de forma intimidadora para Thomas _somente_ porque ele estava levando sua querida irmãzinha ao baile. Os dois estavam muito bonitos. Rony estava com o novo traje que os gêmeos haviam comprado e este sim era de gala, digamos atual. Thomas estava com trajes pretos (combinando com o vestido de Gina) e irradiava uma beleza espetacular.

-Como você está linda, Mione!- disse Rony maravilhado.

-Obrigada!

-Você está maravilhosa, Gina!- disse Thomas babando.

-Você também. –Gina olhava nos olhos de Thomas, e não podia deixar de se encantar. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não via um olhar de admiração voltado para ela.

-Han-han...Vamos, então?-Disse Rony, não gostando muito de todo essa conexão visual que estava ocorrendo bem ali na sua frente. "_Que cara de pau_!".

As duas duplas se dirigiram ao Salão Principal com um silêncio incomodo. Não haviam muitas pessoas nos corredores, e todos que encontraram eram casais bem romanticos, o que acabou deixando nossas duplas desconfortáveis. Ao chegarem ao local da festa, perceberam uma agitação maior nas pessoas, e alguns gritos de admiração, vindos de dentro do salão. Quando passaram pelas grandes portas, perceberam o porquê de tanta exclamação. Nem parecia o mesmo local, todas as grandes mesas foram substituidas por pequenas mesas redondas de quatro lugares, toda ornamentada. Toda a iluminação era feita através de velas, sejam as das mesas, quanto as dos pilares, deixando um ambiente à meia-luz, com um toque de romantismo. Toda a decoração era floral, haviam trepadeiras envolta das paredes e pilares, arranjos em alguns lugares, flores que caiam em castacatas... Parecia que eles tinham entrado no mundo das fadas. No centro do salão, mais parecendo uma pequena clareira, estava uma pista de dança, ainda vazia, iluminada por um faixo de luz da lua único. Num canto mais afastado, estava a mesa das bebidas e aperitivos, rodeado por homens, que pareciam loucos por qualquer coisa, mesmo que ligeiramente, alcoóolico.

Gina e Thomas acabaram por dividir a mesa com Rony e Mione, até porque quando eles tentaram se distanciar, Mione agarrou o braço de Gina, e sussurou que precisava dela. Decidiram se sentar numa mesa mais afastada da pista de dança, um lugar que permitia observar o salão inteiro, e por causa da iluminação eles não seriam facilmente vistos. Quando chegaram na mesa, Thomas puxou a cadeira para Gina se sentar, e Mione não parou de olhar feio para Rony até ele pereber que deveria fazer o mesmo. Não haviam muitos convidados ainda na festa, e considerando o estado que as meninas estavam no dormitório quando elas sairam, Gina julgou que ainda demoraria uma meia hora para que o volume de pessoas aumentasse, e a festa realmente começasse. Gina continuou olhando distraída para o salão observando alguns detalhes da decoração, mais para evitar o clima estranho que estava na mesa, quando viu um casal numa mesa afastada. Ela ficou até ligeiramente vermelha, envergonhada por estar presenciando um beijo tão feroz de outras pessoas. Quando estava prestes a olhar para outro lado, para dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal, foi que eles se separaram e Gina pode reconhecer quem eram, e para um ligeiro choque, eram Neville e Luna. Gina nunca imaginou que eles seriam tão...fogosos... Há muito tempo Gina sabia do amor de Nev por Luna, mas sinceramente nunca imaginou que o sentimento era tão amplamente e intensamente retribuído. Pelo menos um casal estava vivendo sua história de amor, e eles mereciam tanto isso_. "Só eu mesmo que devo ter um karma gigante pra não merecer amor."_ Quando pensou nisso, automaticamente o rosto de Harry lhe veio a cabeça... Estranhou quando percebeu que não o via fazia um tempo, e ele normalmente fazia tudo com Rony e Mione... _"Que coisa estranha! Por que ele não viria com eles?"_. Gina pensava distraída enquanto olhava o salão quando um casal que entrava no salão lhe prendeu a atenção. Ela, num vestido bem vermelho, quase vinho, de um tecido que brilhava ligeiramente, e lhe caia bem ao corpo, destacando bem cada uma de suas curvas. Quando ela andava, o movimento do vestido lhe dava graça e sensualidade, auxiliado pela fenda lateral que mostrava sua perna direita com o movimento. Ele, era o simbolo perfeito da sofisticação, e seu porte exalava musculosidade e sensualidade. Gina não podia acreditar, mas por um momento sentiu inveja de Pansy. Ela não sabia e nem queria descobrir se era por causa de seu par, o Malfoy, ou se era dela mesmo: Bonita, sensual... Coisa que Gina achava que nunca poderia ser, que ela nunca causaria esse impacto que eles causaram ao entrar, aquele foco, quase como se um holofote pairasse sobre eles, e todos os rostos eram obrigados a virar para lhes observar e simplesmente não conseguiam evitar.

-Hum, Gina, o que você acha da gente ir dançar?

Gina olhou em volta e percebeu que o salão estava cheio e a pista de dança estava lotada.

-Tudo bem.

Tocava uma música agitada quanto os dois se levantaram. Todo mundo balançava a cabeça e os braços, acompanhando o ritmo. Gina olhou para os lados meio desconfortável, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da dança, mas ela sempre se sentia tonta ao fazer isso "_pareço uma macaca querendo sair da gaiola_".Quando a música terminou, a que a seguiu era um rock clássico, mais romântico e calmo, e ela se sentiu mais confortável para dançar, até que percebeu que esse tipo de música fazia o Thomas se aproximar mais dela. Depois de um tempo de conflito interno, Thomas decidiu se aproximar ainda mais, abraçando Gina e colocando os braços dela no seu ombro, envolvendo o seu pescoço. Gina se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, algo nele de repente a deixou receosa, apesar dele não ter feito nada de errado, mas apesar disso, decidiu apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro, e se deixar levar um pouco. Afinal de contas ela nunca se aventurava, nunca vivia o momento... Ao fechar os olhos sentiu medo, mas apesar disso decidiu desobedecer seus instintos. "_Seja teimosa, pelo menos uma vê na vida. Ninguém gosta tanto assim de santinhas! Somos chatas e previsíveis até demais!"._

-Hum, Gina... você se incomodaria seeu te deixasse um pouco sozinha. Eu... eu preciso... olha eu já volto ok?

Gina olhou para Thomas que de repente estava ansioso, ligeiramente nervoso, e aparentava estar suando frio. Gina somente balançou a cabeça que sim, e Thomas já estava a meio caminho do banheiro. "_Ohw! Será que... que ele está...passando mal?" _Esse pensamento era de repente engraçado demais para ela simplesmente não rir. E estava Gina sozinha no meio da pista de dança rindo sem parar. Quando alguns casais que estavam próximos começaram a encará-la ela decidiu que estava chamando atenção demais para uma ruiva, e se virou para voltar para sua mesa. Mas o fazer isso se deparou com o último casal que ela queria ver naquela noite: Harry e Cho. E de repente nem se lembrava mais do que estava rindo há meio minuto. Ambos estavam corados, e apesar de Harry constantemente pisar no pé de Cho, ela continuava a dar um sorriso envergonhado. A cena era tão fofa que chegava a ser patética, e Gina só conseguia pensar em vomitar. Gina ficou ligeiramente atordoada e não sabia o que fazer: se devi fingir que nada aconteceu se deveria dar um oi... no fim, optou pelo caminho mais não-grifinoriano: sair de fininho. Voltou para a mesa que antes dividia com Ron e Mione, mas que no momento estava vazia. Parecia o único lugar seguro naquela festa. "_Talvez eu estivesse certa em não vir! Não deveria ter deixado a Mione me convencer dessa loucura!"_

-Oi. Vamos tomar alguma coisa?

Gina voltou dos seus pensamentos direto para Thomas, recém voltado do banheiro. Gina estranhou, ele estava diferente. Mais... frio, seco... O brilho dos seus olhos haviam se apagado, e seu olhar parecia determinado. "_Ow, acho que ele está pior do que eu pensava!"_

-Uh-uhm, claro!- "_Melhor fazer o que ele quer, vai que ele me desmaia aqui ou algo do gênero?"-_ Está tudo bem com você?

-Sim, está tudo ótimo. –"_Hunf! Homens! Sempre bancando os durões"_

Ambos caminharam para a mesa de bebidas, o desconforto de Gina sempre crescente. Ao chegarem lá, Thomas pediu algo para o garçom, mas Gina nem se preocupou em descobrir o que era. Olhava ao redor, analisando a mesa ao lado, cheia de doces e outras comidas "_Hummmmm, varinhas de alcaçuz! Eu adoro varinhas de alcaçuz!"._

-Thomas, eu vou ali, ok?

Gina correu para a mesa ao lado, ansiosa para se deliciar nos doces, e deixou para Thomas a responsabilidade de esperar o que quer que seja que ele tenha pedido.

-Aqui está!

Gina pulou de susto e quase se engasgou com o doce que mastigava. Pegou o copo da mão de Thomas e tomou um gole para lhe ajudar a recuperar o ar. "_Que máximo. Só eu mesmo pra ficar tão vermelha, que lindo! Quanta compostura! Huh, que gosto estranho, acho que misturou com o gosto dos doces e ficou estranho."_

_-_ Obrigada! Hum... De que é? Não reconheço o sabor.

- Relaxa, Gina. Só tome, ok?

Gina ficou quieta e só tomou sem reclamar mais, afinal de contas estava com sede. Estranhamente, Thomas ficou encarando ela enquanto ela tomava o conteúdo de seu copo. "_Eu, ein? Gente estranha! Ele deve estar mais doente do que parece, se duvidar!"._ Gina terminou de beber e colocou o seu copo num canto e voltou a pegar alguns doces. Ficam em silencio, Gina comendo os doces e fingindo não estar incomodada com Thomas a encarando. Gina olhava todo mundo dançando alegremente na pista de dança, pulando, se movimentando alegremente. De repente, parece que eles se mexeram rápido demais, e isso a deixou um pouco tonta.

-Ow! Acho que estou um pouco tonta! Deve ter sido o açúcar.

Thomas simplesmente sorriu um sorriso estranhamente satisfeito, e foi embora. Assim, do nada! Gina pensou em ir atrás dele, mas ao dar o primeiro passo tudo ficou rápido demais. O barulho de repente começou a pertubá-la, a luz fazia sua cabeça doer. Só precisava sair de lá. De repente aquilo tudo estava lhe incomodando muito. Gina saiu para o jardim com muita dificuldade. Estranho, mas parece que o chão estava ligeiramente estranho. Essa idéia de revestir o chão do salão com vai saber o que deixava tudo mais difícil, e só foi melhorar quando ela foi para a área externa.

"_Ah! Ar puro! Sem pessoas dançando e nada assim! Hum... acho que vou no lago!"_

_

* * *

_

Draco já não estava mais agüentando Pansy ao seu lado. O que é que dera em sua cabeça para convidá-la? Realmente, aquela garota é insuportável! "_Quer saber de uma coisa, eu vou é me mandar daqui, não está valendo a pena mesmo. Ela teria que ser muito mais gostosa do que isso pra valer ouvir tanta bobeira! E ah, essa coisa toda melosa chamada de decoração, vai saber da fantasia de qual virgem maluca que isso saiu. Me faz passar mal!"._

-Pansy, eu vou beber alguma coisa.

-Eu vou junto, estou morrendo de sede.

-O que você quer? Eu te trago.

-Se você quer assim, me trás um suco de abóbora.

_"Você vai esperar muito tempo por esse suco, garota!" _pensou Draco enquanto fingia se dirigir a mesa, caso Pansy estivesse olhando, mas no meio do caminho mudou de direção e foi para o jardim de Hogwarts. Ao sair pela porta respirou aliviado por sair daquela pequena réplica de inferno. Foi para perto do lago, onde não iria ter um monte de casais se aventurando, e ele podia ter um pouco de privacidade. Escolheu um canto escuro, caso algum professor decidisse fazer ronda pra espantar os casaizinhos, e tirou seu cantil do bolso interno do casaco. "_Ah, exatamente o que eu precisava!"_ Draco pensava enquanto sentia o álcool queimando garganta abaixo. Pode até parecer patético ficar escondido num canto bebendo sozinho, mas Draco não se importava. Havia muito tempo que ele não queria se importar, porque simplesmente não valia a pena. Aquela cena não lhe parecia mais patética do que fingir se divertir socialmente. E aquele momento, aquela bebida, lhe dava a sensação de que poderia fugir de tudo. Por um momento não doeria tanto enfrentar a escuridão da sua mente, o peso da culpa. Viveria sem remorso, sem dor. Era o único momento de paz. A sanidade que existe quando se perde na loucura. Loucura, sim, isso ele entendia bem. Via todos os dias os mais variados tipos de loucuras. Riu do seu pensamento e cansou de ficar em pé no mesmo lugar. Deu dois passos para sair detrás do arbusto, e parou instantaneamente em choque, sentindo a tão familiar sensação de perda de equilíbrio e leveza. "_Ow, será que eu estou mais bêbado do que imaginava! Acho que finalmente a minha loucura atingiu o outro nível. Já que estou alucinando mesmo, posso até aproveitar. Tão linda, ali sentada, com a brisa batendo em seu rosto. Por que eu alucinaria com algo tão bonito... a pura imagem da pureza? Acho que é a minha mente me punindo, me torturando. Tenho certeza que se eu me aproximar ela vai desaparecer, quanto mais eu chegar da pureza mais impura ou irreal ela vira. Mas eu tenho que tentar, não posso desistir."_ Draco se aproximou de sua alucinação, ligeiramente surpreso por ela já não ter desaparecido ao primeiro passo. De repente já estava à distância de um passo dela, esticou os seus braços e por um momento oscilou. Valeria à pena arriscar estragar tanta beleza?

* * *

Gina sentia a brisa tocando em seu rosto. O toque frio a fazia se sentir melhor. Estava tudo ficando estranho demais. Sentiu um toque no seu ombro direito, contudo seu pensamento estava lento demais para perceber logo em primeiro momento que aquilo significava que havia alguém mais ali. Quando se realizou disso, abriu os olhos e se virou para encarar a pessoa. Por um momento ambos ficara olhando um para o outro, até que Gina finalmente processou a informação:

-Malfoy? O que? O que está fazendo aqui?

Gina se levantou ficando de frente para Draco. Ele ainda olhava em dúvida para ela, até que ele percebeu quem ela era e deu um passo para trás.

-E se que não quiser te responder? – "_E se eu não souber?"_-pensou Draco

-Então saia daqui. Só me deixe em paz.

-Caso você não saiba Weasley, o lago é publico. Logo, se eu quiser eu fico aqui.

-Como você é idiota! Quantos anos você tem? 11?

-Não brinque com a sorte, sua verme!

Gina cansou daquilo tudo. Estava passando mal demais para simplesmente se importar em discutir com o Malfoy. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto dele, que voltou a fitá-la com dúvida, e deu um passo para ir embora. Draco segurou em seu braço a impedindo de ir embora, a fazendo olhar mais uma vez para ele.

-Você não vai falar nada? –Gina sentiu, sem saber por que, que havia muitas outras perguntas embutidas em somente um ponto de interrogação.

-Simplesmente não vale a pena.

Gina virou sua cabeça rapidamente para frente, para retomar seu caminho. Porém, ao fazer isso, sua cabeça ficou ainda mais leve e se sentiu perder na escuridão.

* * *

Draco estava soltando o braço da Gina quando viu o corpo dela perder a força. Ele a apanhou conforme o corpo dela caia para trás inesperadamente. "_Mas o que? Como ela está gelada..."_. Draco buscou chacoalhar-la, mas seu corpo continuava sem resposta. "_Estranho... é impressão minha ou ela quase não está respirando? Ela está quase sem pulso... será que... que eu a matei? Não, não, não pode ser! Eu não posso ter feito isso, não posso. Ela tem que estar viva! Eu não posso ser um assassino!"._ Draco a pegou em seus braços e saiu correndo em direção à enfermaria. Ele precisava chegar lá rápido, ou seu maior pesadelo seria verdade. Ele seria um assassino.

Após o que parecia uma eternidade, Draco cruzou as portas da enfermaria. Assim que isso aconteceu, Madame Pomfrey já estava tirando Gina de seus braços e a colocando em uma maca.

-O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei... aconteceu do nada...

-Meu Merlin! Ela está morrendo! Ela foi... Envenenada!

Culpado, ele precisava sair dali. Ele não podia ter causado a morte dessa menina. Não. Enquanto seu mundo desmoronava, Dumbledore passou do seu lado. Draco nem sabia dizer quando ele chegou, ou de onde ele veio. Sua mente estava perdida demais. Dumbledore analisou Gina, e virou para Madame Pomfrey e passou indicações que ela correu para atender.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Sr. Malfoy. Você a trouxe bem em tempo. Agora se você não se incomodar, gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Por favor!

Draco entrou na sala que Dumbledore lhe apontou. Na sua mente um redemoinho de coisas acontecia, e ele simplesmente não conseguia se libertar.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Sr. Malfoy. Só quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas. O Sr. a envenenou?

-Não.

-Me conte o que aconteceu.

-Eu estava no jardim, e eu a vi e fui falar com ela. Ela ia embora quando simplesmente desmaiou.

-Entendo. Sr. Malfoy, acredito que o Sr. acabou de se tornar o herói da noite. O que é interessante, levando em consideração a história entre as duas famílias.

- Posso ir embora agora, professor?

-Sim, está dispensado.

Draco estava quase saindo pela porta, quando parou e se virou para Dumbledore mais uma vez.

-Professor, você poderia não contar pra ninguém que foi eu que a trouxe?

Dumbledore o analisou por um tempo, com diversas coisas correndo em sua mente. Finalmente ele acenou que sim, e Draco foi embora. Ele não era um assassino.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada se você chegou até esse capitulo. As coisas daqui em diante vão começar a mudar. Minha inspiração meio que voltou, e idéias brotam de twitters. (Valeu Lari xD!)

Agradeço imensamente a todas as pessoas que leram. E principalmente à Danae e a Patrícia () por terem mandado reviews.

Esse capítulo é pra vocês! Incluindo o que não mandam reviews . Acho que mais do que reviews, no momento eu peço indicação. Leu, achou meramente legal, indica pra alguém, por favor. Eu sei, olha eu admito, que os primeiros capítulos estavam uma merdinha, e aqui, nesse N/A eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar.

Obrigada por tudo! E obrigada a minha super empolgada irmã, que fica me incentivando a escrever xD!

Malfeito feito!

Nox!

Lily LaFolle

Ps: Mais um capitulo sem beta... PROCURA-SE UMA BETA QUE FIQUE QUASE SEMPRE ON LINE E BETE RAPIDAMENTE! (Não custa nada sonhar, né?)


End file.
